


Only when I say you can

by alis_grave_nil



Series: Necromantic [2]
Category: Constantine (Comic), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Canon Bisexual Character, Cock Rings, Collars, Creepy, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Bisexual Character, Polyamory, Prostate Milking, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Sub!John, dom!Zatanna, hard sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6329908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_grave_nil/pseuds/alis_grave_nil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Zatanna are left without Nick for a bit while he deals with the vampire problem back in Brooklyn.Nick let's Zatanna have her with John and she dominates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only when I say you can

**Author's Note:**

> porn with very,very little plot,but rich background plot.Ties into the main series and sequal to Rake at the Gates of Oblivion -where Nick and Zatanna are a dominant couple of badass mages who like hunting for subs to play with.They found young!John Constantine who was a hardass on the outside but kicked puppy inside and decided to keep him as their pet sub for bedroom games and a third member of their coven of badassery.Also,love and feels everywhere.While this story is porns,the next one will be action and drama. Also,this story is John and Zatanna's thing,Nick Necro's takin' care of business,takin' care of his babies and lurking.  
> Don't think I'm gonna have him fuck anybody this time around.
> 
> Also notice Zee may be a bit OOC...but that's bedroom Zee.Normal Zee is just a sweetheart.I like the idea of her turning into this kinky seductress during sexy times,while being her fun sweet self else wise.

 

 

**John**

 ---

After the incident at Oblivion,we all decided to lie low for a bit.Nicky had called and told his boss he was going on leave for a while due to some personal issues.He then told clients to meet at his other place back in Brooklyn for a bit to finish some work and sent Zee and I off to  motel near the outskirts of town,promising' to meet us there.

Truthfully,the first two days were mad awkward.She was always starin' out the window,avoidin' me an' such.When we slept,it was with our backs to eachother and all the intimacy we had when Nicky was there was kinda thrown out.Occasionally,she's smile,say hi,ask how I was doin' then pet me like some kinda animal.That is until one day when I  was in bed,she just curled up into me like a cat,her claws practically diggin' into me. I'd been readin' the few magic books I'd brought along for the most part ,practicin' meditation,levitation and things of the sort so I din't even see it comin' when she practically jumped me.

"Hey,Zee-"

"Don't talk",she said lustful and I obeyed.She shoved me on the bed and I dropped the book on the floor.Whne I went to reach for it,she was kissing and sucking on my neck,while the hand without the cigarette was creepin' up me' shirt.

"Oh shit",I hissed when she bit me,only for her to pinch me in turn.

"I said don't talk.Not unless I say so",she said,straddlin' me waist now.

"What 'appens if I do?",she said.A smirk crossed her lips and she took a long drag on the cigarette,lookin' at me,studyin' me like I was a work of art,I swear to god.I had no idea what she was seein' in me but apparently she liked it.

"I can make you",she said slowly and tipped some of the hot ash right on me' ribs.

"I can make you just like this",she said.Then "Ecnelis",she said low.I quite literally felt the sound being taken away,felt it leave.The birds stopped,the constant sound of the cars outside,the sound of footsteps on the metal balcony.

It was all gone.

It was all gone and _she_ did this.

She  did it with her magick.Her magick wasn't like Nick's who was intricate ,drawin' from the world 'round us and comin' through the cracks of the walls,a grounded force of nature connected to reality.No,her magick was all her all in her all from her and her power was completely and utterly hers to control.

This reality was _hers_ to control.

I tried to speak,make around and I really couldn't.The only thing I heard was a sadistic chuckle from her enjoyment in the fact that _she_ was in control of everything in this vicinity.That means t she could really. _really_ control me,make me do what she wanted.

 

I was completely and utterly helpless against this woman and I can't tell if me heart's beatin' cause I'm scared or because I was just so much more turned on by that,which probably made me sick in sort of way.But I want her,I want this.

 

" Dnuos emoc kcab no",she said and then everything came back.

I know I still had a look of utter shock on my face because she was teasin' and tauntin' me for it.

"That too much for you ,Johnny?",she said,another drag form her cigarette.

"You're a bloody Goddess",I said breathless.

"Maybe,maybe not.But I think you deserve a treat.Through all the silence,I still heard your thoughts.You're not completely helpless against me like most people.You can fight it,like Nick can fight it",she said,sounding excited.

Zee was comin' back for another kiss and I accepted it,kissed her back like she was kissin' me,wild and passionate.And yet

"You can fight it--that's why it will be so much more satisfying for you to kneel for me",said,her lips just inches away from mine.She then went over kissed me neck ,licked it and made me shiver.

"...when I make you my bitch",she said,and she said it with conviction,diggin' her claws in me.I think that was around the time I really started fallin' in love with her,because I realized that the nice girl part of her was just a piece of her and that she didn't just look like a dark queen,she _was_ one.Black magic,and bondage and the subjugation were all a piece of her and I began to wonder between her and Nicky who was really in control.

There's a chance that it was actually her.

We kissed some more,she clawed at me,and she taunted me with her body.Somehow in the midsts of this ,she manged to lose both her bra and panties (magick likely) and I was forced to feel her breasts against me,her thighs against me,feel how wets she was as she ground into my cock like she was fucking me.It was really takin' everything in me not to just grab her waist,grab her breasts,ravish her and she was smirking all the way,made worse by that cigarette gettin' dangerously close to burnin' me so many times over. Zee must've known that because a moment later,she dragged the cigarette across me' stomach,making me gasp and writhe my hips as I felt it go directly to me' cok.She grinned like a Cheshire cat,enjoyin' watchin' me be denied.

"I think you been a good boy so far.Do you wanna cum ?",she asked me.

"Jesus,yes ",I breathed out.

"Then--"she said,climbin' off of me and rollin' beside me.As soon as that was done,she was draggin' me on top of her .I started goin' for me zipper when she slapped my hand.

"You have to work for it",she said next.

"Whatever you want,luv",I said.She smiled and looked me in the eyes.

"Get back",she said and I got as faraway from her as I could,,still watchin' her,entranced.She grabbed her breasts,squeezed them and gasped.As she did that,she spread her legs wide exposing herself to me.She made a show of grabbing at her cunt before she motioned to me.

"Eat it,Johnny",she said,beckoning me and I crawled over to her,crawled over to that beautiful Goddess and I obeyed .

I grabbed her leggs ,shoved me face right be tween them and got down to business. Tastin' her and knowin'  that I was giving her pleasure was a high of a.nother kind.Soon she was grabbin' at me hair and raisin' her hips up ,thighs flexin' in me hands as I held them open,sucking at her clit,before I slipped me tounge inside her.

Her moans were drivin' me crazy,and I wanted nothin' more than to get inside her,to fele her,but somethin' told me I may not be that lucky.But I din't let that distract me,it wasn't long before she was coming ,her body tensed and practically yankin' me hair while grabbin' the sheets.I didn't stop though,not until she pushed me away and I was lickin' her juices of my lips.

The sight of her layin' there flushed , legs spread,still wet and lookin' dazed was one of the most beautiful things I'd ever seen.I admit that at the moment I was startin' to get a bit frustrated ,started palmin' at me' self through me' trousers.

"Pull it out,jerk yourself off,nice and slow...I want to see it",she said still breathless.I was so relived and did just that.Soon as I got it out,I started wankin' me self.I sat back spread me legs a bit ,let her get a good look at it. I tried me damnedest to slow ,but I really wanted to get off.More than anything I wanted her to wrap her lips around me ,but that was a distant dream for now.So I just closed me eyes,focused on this.

"Ah ,ah..slow down "she said.Then a moment later--

"Wols nwod.Tnod msagro ",she said softly and I me'self practically panicked because I realize now what she actually said..Immediately ,I felt her magic reachin' me,the prickling against my skin that went down to my limbs.I could've fought it maybe,it wasn't strong ,but there was just enough pull for me to be compelled to do it so I slowed down,just when I was so close so fucking close.I was damn near in tears now.

"Please...can I..just let me..",I was beggin' at this point.

"Shh...it's alright,babe.Mama's gonna take care of you.Sit tight",she said.Zatanna was gettin' off the bed.I fell back on the mattress,still strokin' me self far too slow and just so close ,so fucking close,I swear O was ready tohrow dignity outta the fuckin' window and cry .Me cock was achin' so bad and I was practically losin' me sanity.

I didn't realize Zee was back until she slapped my chest ,maki'n me lose me' rythm a bit which I couldn't tell made me more distressed or relieved.

"Gnna take your pants off now and you're gonna gimme what I want",she said and did just that

"Dun bloody care...just please...please let me-"

"'S'alright,I'm gonna take care of you",she said lovingly and rubbed my thigh.I fell back into the bed .

"Pots gnihcout flesrouy ",she said,and her magic pulled away.I was able to stop torturin' me self for a bit.I heard the cap pop,smelled the scent of artificial cherry and then heard Zee gasp.I sat up to get a look and I saw her shovin' his fingers up her arse,right there in full view.She started with one,didn'take her long to work it up to three and she was gasping in the sheet,her mouth slacked as she rubbed her cunt at the same time as she fingered her as.She added the fourth and it became obvious that she's done this before. It wasn't long before she was slidin' down my cock ,easin' down with little problem ,me grabbin' her hips while she did it.She hissed,breathed deeply and paused when I was in.

 

"This is all you get.You haven't earned pussy ",she said,but I honestly wasn't complainin' at that point.I just grateful to finally have her,finally get some releif.And now the most beautiful  woman I'd ever laid eyes on was ridin' my dick,ridin' me into the mattress and it was unreal.Her moans were soft and pretty ,he gasps and breaths loader,her lovely breast bouncin' as she took my cock.She grabbed me hands and shoved them up to her breasts,demanded I squeezed them and I did.

"Harder",she demanded.I squeezed her breast harder fucked her harder while she rubbed her cunt.It wasn't long before she was coming,clenched tight around me and I lost it not long after.After holdin' back so long I came harder than I had sense forever ,came inside her her..

A little while later ,I was still in afterglow,sated ,tried and relived ll at once and I could hear her breathless beside me.Eventually ,Zatanna scooted close to me ,clawin' at me like a cat again,though her nails were somehow short now,probably magic.

"You were good ,Johnny",she said into me air,givin' me gentle kisses,leavin' traces of red on me already flushed skin.Her fingers reached lazily into my hair and I just shifted into my touch.

"I think I want to keep you",she said.

"I think I wanna stay",I replied.She chuckled softly I gave a weak smile,and she kissed me on the mouth.

"Just so you know,Nick' coming back tomorrow morning .That means you have to have him some breakfast ready and--",she reached into the drawer and dropped a box ontop of me chest.

"And you'll wanna put this on",she said,soundin' innocent.I opened the box and there was a plug in there.black ,silicone and not exactly small.

"Fine,only if you help me",I was half jokin' when I said it but she took the invitation anyway.I sat the box on the nightstand after

"Oh,don't worry,that I'll do.Now let's get cleaned up ",she said and kissed me again,before risin' from the bed.She showered before I did and was on my side of the bed when I came back in.On her spot was a not that said in bold purple and and kissed cherry re-READ THIS-,so I opened it.

**-i'm gong out tomorrow,so make a list of everything you want me to do/not do to you.**

**Be specific,don't wanna hurt you babe...unless u want me too.**

**Love n' kisses ,**

**Zatanna**

**-**

I carefully folded the note,yawned and took a chance--I kissed Zatanna on her forehead and to my surprise,she smiled,her eyes still closed.I climbed into the bed facing her,like she did me.And this time for once,she clung to me,instead of turning away.

I realized then,maybe ,just maybe I could love her,I could love them both.She makes it so easy to .

**Author's Note:**

> there will be sequals to this


End file.
